Ankylosaurus
}} Ankylosaurus is a genus of ankylosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Recognizable by the large club at the end of its tail, Ankylosaurus is also the largest member of the ankylosaurs. While they prefer to be enclosed with smaller numbers of dinosaurs, they are one of the more sociable species of armored dinosaur, with a maximum ideal population of eight other individuals. Ankylosaurus is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation through expeditions available on Isla Muerta. It is possible for an Ankylosaurus to be fused with a Diplodocus in the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating an Ankylodocus hybrid. __TOC__ History Ankylosaurus was one of the dinosaurs planned for the original Jurassic Park after its initial opening, with InGen having acquired 91% of the Ankylosaurus genome by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) In 1999, after Masrani Global acquired InGen in the wake of the disastrous San Diego Incident, InGen scientists illegally conducted cloning experiments on Isla Sorna, where they bred Ankylosaurus as well as Spinosaurus, Corythosaurus, and Ceratosaurus. These Ankylosaurus were later released into the wild and were briefly encountered by the survivors of a plane crash on the island in 2001.Jurassic Park III Ankylosaurus were later exhibited as an attraction for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, which opened in 2005, which were notably different in appearance to the original animals cloned on Isla Sorna. In 2015, a group of Ankylosaurus were attacked by the rampaging Indominus rex which managed to kill one after isolating it from its herd.Jurassic World Three years later, Ankylosaurus was one of the eleven species which were planned to be extracted from Isla Nublar in the event of Mount Sibo's volcanic eruption. At least five Ankylosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland. One was successfully auctioned off to an Indonesian gentleman, while the others were released into the wilds of northern California along with all the other captured dinosaurs.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description The Ankylosaurus is the largest species of ankylosaurid dinosaur, which originated in North America during the Late Cretaceous period. The base genome of the Ankylosaurus bred by InGen for Jurassic World are a dull greyish-brown color. Ankylosaurus is one of the most well-defended herbivores thanks to its thick armor and powerful bone-breaking club tail. This is in contrast with its short lifespan and low immunity to diseases. Its moderate cost and space requirements offset this, making it is less expensive to modify its genes to increase its immunity and lifespan. Behavior The Ankylosaurus is one of the least social herbivores in the game as it tolerates no more than four individuals of its species. While it can be kept with small carnivores such as Velociraptor and Dilophosaurus, It will fight with large carnivores or other herbivores if the enclosure gets overcrowded. Paleontology '' and a Tsintaosaurus in the background.]] The largest armored dinosaur, and namesake of said group, Ankylosaurus was discovered by Barnum Brown between 1906 and 1908, in the Hell Creek Formation in Montana. Even though a complete skeleton has never been discovered, paleontologists have a very good idea of how this dinosaur looked, by studying its very close relative and predecessor Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurus is usually seen as the archetypical ankylosaur, but it had plenty of features unique to itself: It was a massive animal, far larger than any nodosaurid and even the average ankylosaurid. Its armor, like that of other ankylosaurids, was plate-like and lightweigh, rather than the spiky, heavyweight defenses nodosaurids displayed. Its massive tail club was similar to that of Euoplocephalus, yet with slightly different proportions. Ankylosaurids in general had wide snouts that point to an unselective diet, and Ankylosaurus is no exception. In addition, its nose was larger than expected and almost moose-like, a possible indicator of a well developed sense of smell. Behind its eyes, Ankylosaurus had two pairs of horns, more well-defined than any of its close relatives. Paleoecology Ankylosaurus lived 68 to 66 million years ago, in the Hell Creek, a floodplain ecosystem with warm subtropical climate. Other dinosaurs known from that time and place are the tyrannosaurid Tyrannosaurus, the ceratopsids Triceratops and Torosaurus, the pachycephalosaurids Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the hadrosaurid Edmontosaurus, and a fellow ankylosaur, the nodosaurid Denversaurus. Those were among the last non-avian dinosaurs to have ever lived. Ankylosaurus was a low browsing generalist herbivore, perhaps more likely to eat fruit than earlier ankylosaurids. Niche partitioning ensured it wouldn't have competition issues with other herbivores. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Base Game= |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 2001 2001 A 2001 B 2001 C 2001 D 2001 E Trivia *''Ankylosaurus'' was the third dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 2 February 2018. *In Jurassic World Evolution, the Ankylosaurus is based on the animal's depiction in 2015's Jurassic World. *''Ankylosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *In reality, Ankylosaurus had smoother armour, with the long spikes protruding from the sides being a trait of the closely related nodosaurids. *''Ankylosaurus'', as well as Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus, are the only dinosaurs in the game to have an event skin, which is the vivid skin that is obtained by spending at least $35 during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2018 on Humble Bundle. It is currently unknown if the skin will be re-released at a later date. **Although the vivid skin is not available on consoles to be selected, Claire's Sanctuary added an Ankylosaurus with the vivid skin on Nublar North waiting to be rescued. Gallery AnkyMaleth Firedrake.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.12.19_-_21.51.34.97.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.16_-_03.45.45.51.png Anky4.jpg 20190731042733_1.jpg Ankylospliffii.jpg 7lmZeLc.jpg Mn33s9D.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.16_-_03.45.57.18.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.09.07_-_18.01.31.69.png 20191002123506_1.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.10_-_20.50.04.08.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ankylosauria Category:Ankylosaurids Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database